


As Time Falls.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M, PWP, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Somehow, kissing Keiichi goodbye had moved from that to kissing again on Keiichi's bed.





	As Time Falls.

**Author's Note:**

> De-anoning from the CLAMP kinkmeme.

**As Time Falls.**

It was, Kamui thinks, supposed to be just one kiss. They had done that a couple of times already, a kiss goodbye before he went home, Keiichi's mouth soft against his, barely a brief, hesitant touch.

But one kiss had turned into another, and then another, and then another one. Kamui had ended up dropping his satchel to the floor to be able to curl a hand on Keiichi's neck, eyes closed to meet Keiichi for each slow after slow kiss.

And then, somehow, they hadn't stopped. They had moved to Keiichi's bed to sit down again, somehow doing so without stopping the kissing, Keiichi's hands still on his waist, on his back, Keiichi shivering when Kamui moved a hand to his arm, trying to press closer. Because he wants to press closer, and when he does move to be closer, Keiichi shivers again, a lost sound in his throat that makes Kamui shiver as well.

For a moment Kamui thinks that it's too much: he's still not completely used to being close to others, still sure that something's going to go wrong. It's a basic instinct after years of having had to fight for his life, not let anyone too close or you'll regret it forever.

But it's Keiichi, he tells himself, pushing through the brief moment of panic by actually moving to stradle Keiichi, kissing back harder, his hand tight on Keiichi's shirt so he won't make himself let go. He tells himself that, if he does, Keiichi will start apologizing forever, and it's not his fault Kamui is... fucked up or, whatever. It's not Keiichi's fault he's always expecting to get hurt.

Keiichi is hard against him. He shivers when Kamui is actually straddling him, pulling back a bit, blushing hard.

"A-ah, Shirou-kun..."

Kamui breathes through his own surprise, knowing he's blushing too. He moves his hands o Keiichi's shoulders so he can rock his hips, grinding his own hardening cock against Keiichi's.

"Please," he finds himself saying in a voice that's gone rough, not really sounding like his. He has no idea what he's doing. And then--"Keiichi..." and the name makes Keiichi shudder again, still too new on Kamui's mouth.

Keiichi kisses him again, a hand spread on Kamui's back, and it's enough for Kamui to try and get closer, to move a little more, trying not to ruin this, to focus on the here and now instead of thinking on anything or anyone else, just this moment, the careful, almost revernt way Keiichi has to touch him, no pain and no betrayal and nothing but this slow aching sweetness that Kamui isn't sure what to call. He has to break the kiss when he feels himself coming, biting his lip as he trembles. Keiichi moves his face against Kamui's neck, and through the haze of his orgasm, Kamui is sure he heard him mutter a 'Kamui' before his arms tightened around him as well.

They stay like that for a moment or two, just breathing, until Kamui squirms a bit, now trying not to think about walking back home with his trousers soiled. That makes Keiichi pull back, blushing and panicked. The sight of his blush makes Kamui blush as well, feeling suddenly too awkward like this, still straddling him, but he has no idea how to disentangle without things being - more - weird.

"Ah! Shirou-kun! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have--"

"I-it's fine," Kamui interrupts. He hadn't quite asked, maybe, but he had been okay with... well. Everything. And he had been the one to move first, once they were sitting. That had to count, right? "I don't..."

He stops, not sure how to continue, but by some miracle, it seems Keiichi understands what he means as he prompts a:

"You don't...?" and Kamui shakes his head no. He doesn't mind or something along those lines. Later he'll think about that, what it means, how it works.

Keiichi smiles at that and Kamui can give him that, as well, at least: they share a -shy- smile. And then a soft kiss. And then another one. And as they start kissing again, Kamui gets the distinct feeling of déjà vu.  



End file.
